


On The (By)line

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That journalist is back,” Jane reports absently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The (By)line

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #462: _hello_ at **femslash100** , and 062. _impudence_ at **fc_smorgasbord**. I've always wanted to write a big epic for these guys (basically Christine/anyone tbh) but, well, let's just start with a drabble, huh.

“That journalist is back,” Jane reports absently.

Darcy arches an eyebrow, mostly because when Jane’s working she doesn’t notice stuff like the fact she’s been wearing the same coffee-stained blouse for three days, let alone new people appearing outside.

“Which journalist?” she asks anyway.

Jane gives her a look. “ _That journalist_ ,” she reports, and then drops her gaze back down to the number-covered post-its that are stuck all over her laptop, her desk, her wrists and her knees.

“I guess I should go tell her that you need to be left in peace to work,” Darcy says, after a while. Jane hums and doesn’t look up, but her mouth ticks a little.

Look, it’s not Darcy’s fault that the _Vanity Fair_ writer stalking Jane is super hot and kind of sharky and all those things Darcy’s mom would’ve warned her about if Darcy’s mom had been into banging women and not just eating Froot Loops in front of _Wheel of Fortune_. 

Up close, the journalist is even hotter, and Darcy kind of wants to just stare at her for a while in a possibly creepy way.

“Hi,” she says. “I’m Jane Foster’s assistant. She’s not going to give you an interview, but you can buy me a drink while I explain why she won’t.”

Christine Everhart – look, Darcy can use google, okay – flicks an assessing gaze over Darcy. “…alright,” she allows. “On the record.”

“Off it,” Darcy says.

“On.”

Darcy smirks. “I like gin and negotiating,” she says. “Come on.”


End file.
